1. Field
One or more embodiments of the disclosure relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner cartridge for the same, an imaging cartridge for the same, and a method of adjusting a toner level in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using electrophotography prints an image on a recording medium by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor to form a visible toner image on the photoreceptor, transferring the visible toner image onto the recording medium, and fusing the transferred visible toner image on the recording medium.
A process cartridge generally refers to an assembly of components for forming a visible toner image. The process cartridge may be a consumable product that is detachable from a main body of an image forming apparatus and replaceable after the lifespan thereof has ended. A process cartridge may have various structures such as a structure in which a photoreceptor, a development roller that supplies toner to the photoreceptor, and a container portion containing toner are integrally formed, a structure divided into an image cartridge including a photoreceptor and a development roller and a toner cartridge containing toner, or a structure divided into a photoreceptor cartridge including a photoreceptor, a development cartridge including a development roller, and a toner cartridge containing toner.
Toner is supplied from a toner containing unit to a development chamber, and is attached on a photoreceptor by using a development roller mounted in the development chamber. When too much toner is supplied to the development chamber, a toner stress is also increased due to a pressure of the toner in the development chamber, and this may degrade properties of the toner. Thus, an appropriate toner level in the development chamber has to be maintained.